First Everything
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: AU Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser havent had boyfriends nor have they been involved with the Armstrong bros Theyve been really close bffs for years. The topic of 1st kiss comes up during a girls night in party. Both realize they havent done either n decide to be each others 1st with the rule that nothing would change between them but eventually things do Fayelissa Faye/Melissa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Finally a multi chapter Fayelissa fic! I had a dream about this and just had to write it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Faye and Melissa were hanging out at her house on a Friday night. They were going to have a girl's night in filled with cheesy movies, pizza and beer.

"I don't get why you invited Diana and Cassie over. They're going to ruin our little party." Faye says as she hands Melissa a beer.

"I didn't want them to feel left out."

"They could've had their own night in instead of crashing outs. I don't want to hear them talk about how in love they are with Adam and Grant. It's gross. Just bleh."

She scrunches up her face. Melissa laughs.

"Don't worry I told them no boy talk."

"Good."

Faye sits next to Melissa. She wasn't necessarily friends with Diana and Cassie but they were a part of the circle and had to at least interact from time to time. They were more like acquaintances unlike her friendship with Melissa. They'd known each other since they were kids and spent most of their time together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, let's play truth and dare." Melissa says.

"No, that's lame." Faye whines.

"No, it's fun. Let's play?" Diana asks.

Faye doesn't reply. She just rolls her eyes because the three girls in front of her obviously wanted to play the game.

"I want to go first." Cassie says.

"Of course you do." Faye smirks. She felt like Cassie wanted all eyes on her every single second.

"Um, okay? Well truth or dare, Diana?" Cassie asks.

"I dare you to run around the block in your underwear."

"What? No way! I'm not going to do that."

Faye nearly spit her drink out. She didn't think Cassie had the guts to be bold.

"You have to do it, Diana. It's a dare." Faye says.

""Yeah, do it." Melissa joins in.

Diana looks at each of them and sighs.

"Fine but you didn't say for how long."

"Thirty seconds." Cassie says.

Diana stands up and starts taking off her clothes. She strips down to her bra and underwear.

"There. Let's go."

They all stand up and follow Diana to the door. She hesitates walking out and peeks to see if anyone was outside.

"Come on, Diana. It's just thirty seconds!" Faye practically yells out.

"Okay. I'm going!" Diana says as she runs out of the house.

The girls watch her run around and laugh. Diana stops running when she sees a boy walking his dog ahead of her. She covers herself up embarrassed.

"Keep going Diana! You have fifteen seconds left!" Cassie shouts.

Diana started running again. Faye pats Cassie on the shoulder.

"Good job Blake. I always thought you were too uptight for this type of thing."

"Thanks, I guess." Cassie says.

Melissa lightly shoves Faye's arm.

"Not a bad girls night in huh?"

"It's all right." Faye says.

They smile at each other. Diana comes back.

"There. Done."

She runs inside to get dressed. The girls follow her.

"So who goes next?" Faye asks.

"Truth or dare, Melissa?" Diana asks.

"Truth."

"Let's see…Oh, I got one. Tell us who your first kiss was?"

The girls sat there waiting for her to answer.

"Melissa, answer the question." Cassie says.

"Well…I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"You haven't?" Diana asks.

"No."

"I thought you and Nick were dating?" Cassie asks.

"No. We just hang out"

"They're just friends. Like you guys would know." Faye says.

"And you would? What are you her personal speaker?" Diana says.

"I'm her best friend. I know everything about her."

"Who was Faye's first kiss with?" Cassie asks Melissa.

"Uh..."

Diana looks back and forth between Faye and Melissa.

"Oh, you haven't either!"

"I so have." Faye says.

"You're lying" Diana teases.

"Whatever. I don't have to justify myself to you."

Faye walks away and heads to the kitchen. Melissa shrugs and goes sit on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on after Cassie and Diana left, Melissa and Faye were cleaning up the house. Faye was still upset about earlier.

"I'm so glad they're gone. I was this close of losing it and going off on Diana. Who does she think she is getting into my business like that?"

"I don't know."

"And of course Cassie takes her side. Just when I actually thought she was kind of cool, she turns around and joins queen bee's side instead of mine."

"Have you really not had your first kiss?"

"No. Is it that hard to believe?"

"No, I just thought maybe you and Jake…"

"He's just my friend."

"That's not the way he sees it. Everyone can tell that he has a thing for you."

"I don't think so. Even if it were true, he's not my type."

"What's your type?"

"I don't know yet. You know that I haven't had a boyfriend."

"I know. I mean, I haven't either."

"That's why we haven't had our first kisses."

"Yeah..."

Melissa stares at Faye as she's putting some things away. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Maybe it's the alcohol talking but…what if we kissed to just get it over with?"

Faye looks at her a little stunned with what she had said.

"Um I don't know Melissa. That's a little weird."

"How is it weird?"

"'Cause we're girls?"

"So?"

"Wait, are you like…"

"Gay? No…I just don't want to keep waiting for the right guy to come around. We're not getting any younger."

"Yeah."

"So what do you say?"

"Do you really want me to be your first kiss?"

"Why not? It would be with my best friend. The person I trust the most."

"I just don't want things to get weird between us."

"They won't. It's just a kiss."

Faye thinks about it.

"Okay, fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's kiss."

They get closer to each other then lean towards each other slowly until they kiss.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Melissa asks.

"No, it was nice."

"Nice huh?"

"Yeah."

Faye smiles trying not to blush. Melissa does the same.

"Thanks, Faye."

"Thank you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally a multi chapter Fayelissa fic! I had a dream about this and just had to write it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

A few days after the girl's night in, they were back at school. Faye was at her locker trying to unlock it but couldn't manage to remember the combination. Ever since they bound the circle she had no solo magic to do the 'lock/unlock' spell yet she still tried to do it. After reciting it three times, it opened and Faye nearly gasped thinking she did it on her own but then turned and saw Melissa standing nearby.

They exchanged a knowing glance before Melissa walked over to her.

"You really should memorize that combination. What are you going to do when I'm not around?"

"But you're always around to help me. I know you like doing spells just as much as I do."

"You're right, I do."

They smile at each other. Jake came up behind Melissa and made his way next to Faye.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second? You don't mind, do you Melissa?"

"No, go ahead. I'm going to head to class."

"Oh and Nick's looking for you. He wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I don't know so you should go look for him."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

Melissa leaves. Jake tries to be subtle and puts his arm around Faye's shoulder. She notices but doesn't say anything about it.

"Shouldn't you be out doing something else instead of trespassing on campus since you don't go here?"

"Don't worry I'll be out before the bell rings. I just wanted to see you."

"And why's that?"

"Because I got you a present."

"A present? What is it?"

He takes out some pieces of papers that looked old.

"I found some spells we can try out later. I know how you like playing with magic and we can do it together."

Faye didn't bother responding to what he had said and instead grabbed the papers from him immediately at the mention of the word "spells." She scanned it not realizing he was still talking.

"Faye, are you listening to me?"

"What? Yes. We'll do this later. I heard you."

"You wouldn't believe what Nick's going to do to Melissa."

"What?"

Her eyes shot straight up concerned for her best friend.

"He's going to ask her out."

"Oh…Really? I thought they were just friends."

"I guess not. I mean, they hang out a lot."

Faye felt weird. She should be happy for her best friend. She should be happy that Melissa was going to have her first boyfriend but there was this weird, intense feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite make out.

"Well, that's good. Good for them."

"Yeah. So where do you want to get together later? We can chill at my house or something."

"Uh I don't think so. I have plans."

"You have plans?"

"Yeah…with Diana."

"You have plans with Diana? I thought you hated her."

"I can't stand her but she's helping me out with a project."

"Well, have fun with that. Let me know when you want to get together to do the spells."

He grabs the papers from her and leaves. Faye turns back in the direction Melissa had gone. She wanted to go find her but for what reason? It felt like she was jealous? But Faye knew that maybe she was just scared of losing her best friend in the sense that she'd spend more time with Nick instead of her. Or was it something else?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melissa and Faye were sitting together in class. Melissa hadn't mentioned anything about Nick so Faye assumed that he hadn't asked her out yet.

"Have you talked to Nick yet?"

"No, I couldn't find him earlier. I don't know what he wants to talk about."

"Well, I do."

"What?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. It may ruin the surprise."

"Just tell me."

"Jake told me that he's going to ask you out."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

Faye stared at her waiting for her reaction but Melissa didn't give off anything.

"So are you going to say yes?"

"I don't know. I mean, we hang out and stuff but he's my friend. I don't know if I see him in that way. Do you think I should go for it?"

Faye got that feeling that she felt earlier again. She didn't know what it was but ignored it.

"I want you to be with someone that treats you well and isn't some ass, you know? If Nick is a good guy and isn't playing games then you should go for it."

"You really think I should?"

Faye thought about it. She wanted her best friend to be happy and in a good relationship but what was up with this feeling that kept popping up?

"Yeah, I just want you to be happy Melissa."

"I am happy. I think I'll give him a chance."

"Good."

A new feeling popped up. This time Faye felt a little sad. She figured it was because she was scared that Melissa would start hanging out with Nick all the time and forget about her.

"You should give Jake a chance too. I know he's into you even if he's kind of a jerk sometimes."

"Maybe."

Faye wasn't interested in Jake like that though. He was just her friend. They always got into trouble but they were strictly friends. Melissa went back to doing her classwork but Faye couldn't concentrate. There was something weird going on but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Faye was in her room painting her nails and on the phone with Jake who'd called.

"You really want me to come over, don't you? But Diana's coming over soon."

Faye was lying. She just didn't want to go over there anymore. Playing with magic was fun but she had other things on her mind.

"Come on, Faye. It'll be fun."

"I don't know Jake."

There was a knock at the door. Faye assumes it's her mom.

"I have to go. I'll call you later. Sorry."

She hangs up before he could stop her and stands up to open the door. Melissa was standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"Melissa, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you and give you details on my amazing day."

"Let me guess, Nick finally asked you out?"

"Yup."

"And I'm guessing by that smile that you said yes."

"I did."

Faye didn't smile. She knew that she should be happy for Melissa but why wasn't she? Melissa notices her odd mood.

"Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine. Sorry, I've just got a headache but congrats. I'm happy for you."

"Me too."

Melissa squeals with joy and hugs Faye. Faye just stands there trying to figure out why she wasn't happy for her best friend. She felt selfish in a way. Like was she jealous that Melissa got into a relationship before her or was it because Nick would take up most of her time now? Faye didn't know but tried to at least pretend like she was happy for her. Melissa lets her go still grinning.

"And guess what else happened?"

"What?"

"I finally had my first kiss with him."

Faye's heart sank. For some reason that statement hurt. She tried to hide it by keeping her expression solid with no hint of what she was feeling inside.

"You had your first kiss with him?"

"Yeah. He was actually a pretty good kisser. I didn't think he would be."

The jealousy came back and Faye knew why she was feeling this way now. She had developed feelings for her and couldn't stand the thought that someone else had kissed her. Her inner bitch was coming out.

"I thought I was your first kiss."

"Well, you were but I mean that was like for fun."

Another blow. Faye was going to lose her lid soon.

"So it didn't mean anything to you? It was just…fun? I was just fun?"

"Whoa, what do you mean? I thought we did it to get it over with, remember? Did it mean something…more to you?"

"No, of course not. You just made me feel like some slut you toss around."

"Oh, Faye that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. You are my first kiss. I guess I said that wrong. What I meant to say was that I had my first kiss with him in my first relationship. I'm sorry I made you feel like nothing. You're not nothing. You're my best friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." *

Melissa hugs Faye who up until this moment hadn't bothered to look at her. Faye couldn't tell her the truth or what she felt. Melissa was now dating Nick and Faye would just have to let her best friend be happy.

*I could not resist adding a Fayelissa quote here. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally a multi chapter Fayelissa fic! I had a dream about this and just had to write it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

A few months later since Nick and Melissa got together, Faye was in her room on the phone with Melissa.

"Nick's going to take me out on a date tomorrow. I'm really excited."

"Why are you so excited? You've been together for a while now."

"Yeah but he just makes me so happy."

Faye doesn't respond. She was getting tired of hearing Melissa say that.

"I guess you could say I'm falling for him."

"Cool."

Faye couldn't hide her bitter jealousy that well anymore. It was bad enough Melissa talked about Nick in person but did she have to do it over the phone too?

"You don't seem too excited for me."

"It's just all you talk about is Nick. And every time we hang out, he's there. When are we going to have a girl's night?"

"I told you that we can have one this Friday after I hang out with Nick."

"Of course you're going to hang out with him before me."

"It's not like that Faye. I just made plans with him before you wanted to make some with me."

"Yeah, okay."

Neither of them sat anything. They stayed silent on the line for a few seconds before one of them finally spoke up.

"Are you like jealous, Faye?"

"No way. Why would I be jealous of him?"

"I meant of me."

"No. You think I'm jealous of you?"

"I think you're jealous that you haven't had a boyfriend yet."

"I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. I do just fine on my own."

"Doesn't seem like it. You're always dragging me around places with you."

" I didn't know I was 'dragging you around.' Are we not friends then?"

"We are. I'm just saying that you seem like you can't be alone without me. "

"I can. I have been actually since all you do is hang out with him."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is Melissa."

"Look, I can't do this right now. I have to go get ready to head out."

"Yeah to meet your boyfriend of course."

"Don't be like this, Faye."

"Like what?"

"This way. I don't like fighting."

"I don't either."

"Look, I'll just see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Okay."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'll try."

"Okay. Well, bye."

Faye hung up without saying bye. She was annoyed at herself and Melissa. She needed to stop showing her jealousy and stop this whole thing. There was no way she'd ever get a chance with Melissa. She was falling for Nick and there was nothing Faye could do to make Melissa notice her in the same way Faye noticed her.

The next day at school, Faye arrived. She got out of her car and walked through the parking lot. She hears a car pull up behind her and honk the horn. She turns around and sees Jake behind the wheel.

"Faye, come over here!"

"What do you want Jake?"

She walks over to the car and sees Nick in the backseat with Melissa. Faye tried not to stare.

"I want to talk."

"Well?"

Jake looks back at Nick and Melissa who get a vibe that he wants them to get out so they get their things and hop out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Jake. I'll see you inside Faye."

"Sure."

Faye rolled her eyes. She knew Melissa would be too busy with Nick.

"So what's on your mind?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Well, aren't you creepy?"

"Not like that. I just…look do you want to go out with me this weekend?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah a date."

Faye wasn't interested in Jake at all. She only had feelings for one person and that person was already taken. She looks back at Nick and Melissa who were walking together hand in hand suddenly jealous again. Maybe she should try getting Melissa jealous and make her notice her like that.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pick me up tonight at seven and we'll go out."

"All right I will."

Jake grinned and Faye just smiled to be polite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, the circle met up at the abandoned house for a meeting. After an hour of going through spells and trying to do research on their ancestry and the past, they were all just hanging out.

"I think I'm going to head home." Nick says.

"Why?" Melissa asks.

"I'm beat. I want to go to sleep."

"Aw then go home and rest."

"Jake, can you give me a ride home?"

"Uh…"

Jake looks at Faye because they're supposed to have a date soon.

"It's fine. I'll just meet you at the diner instead." Faye says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go take him home."

"All right. Let's go. I'll see you in a bit."

Jake and Nick leave. Faye looks over at Melissa who was staring back at her from across the couch. She was obviously interested in knowing what was happening later but Faye wasn't going to spill details yet.

"Hey Cassie, can I take a look at your book of shadows?"

"No way. Last time you did, you tore a page from it."

"I glued it back, didn't I?"

"Forget it, Faye. I'm heading home anyway."

"Fine. Whatever I didn't want to read it anyway."

Faye flings a pillow at her but misses hitting Cassie as she leaves. Diana starts putting some things away indicating that she wasn't going to stay much longer either. Faye could feel Melissa staring but wasn't going to let her in just yet.

"Hey Diana, where's Adam?"

"He's out front waiting for me in his car."

"You left him alone and Cassie just headed out front?"

She smirked knowing the comment would annoy Diana.

"Why would you even say that?"

"Because of the way they look at each other."

"Stop it, Faye." Melissa says.

Faye looks at her and scoffs.

"Like you haven't noticed it either."

Melissa doesn't say anything. Diana grabs her things.

"Stop trying to ruin everyone's good mood just because you're in a bad one."

Diana leaves.

"Whatever." Faye says.

She looks at Melissa.

"What are you staring at, Melissa?"

"Are you like mad at me?"

"No."

"Well, something is going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me."

"If you say so."

Melissa stands up and sits next to Faye.

"So are you and Jake going out or something?"

"Maybe. Why? Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? I'm happy you're going on a date. Why would that not make me happy for you?"

"I don't know."

Faye knew Melissa wasn't jealous. She knew that Melissa didn't feel the same way back obviously so why continue trying?

"There's something else going on, isn't there?" Melissa asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Something with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever it is, Faye you can tell me."

"There's nothing to say Melissa."

"Okay. Well…when you're ready I guess."

"You know me pretty well."*

"Yeah."

Faye hugs her. Melissa wasn't expecting it but doesn't resist the hug.

"So are we okay? No more fighting?"

"No more fighting." Faye says as she hugs her again.

"Hey you'd better hurry to the diner for your date with Jake."

"I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really into him like that. I don't know why I even agreed to it when I like someone els—"

Faye shut her mouth before she said too much even though she already had.

"Who do you like then?"

"No one you know."

"I bet I do."

"You have no idea."

Melissa smiled.

"I'm sure I do."

Faye smiled back and stared at her. She couldn't handle Melissa's beauty. The way the glint in her eyes shined so brightly at her and the way she smiled, made her melt.

"Melissa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"Can I kiss you? For like practice?"

"Practice?"

"I want to be a good kisser."

"You already are. You're a natural."

Faye tried not to blush.

"But I'll give you just one kiss."

"Just one?"

Melissa looked at her puzzled as to why she'd want more than one.

"I want to be a really good kisser Melissa."

"Fine, Faye but make it quick because I have to go home and you have to call Jake to cancel."

"I will. Don't worry."

Melissa sighs then closes her eyes leaning over to kiss Faye. Faye looks at her for a few seconds smiling before she leans into kiss her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Again, could not resist adding Fayelissa quote. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally a multi chapter Fayelissa fic! I had a dream about this and just had to write it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Another month had passed. Melissa was still dating Nick and Faye still longed for her but couldn't have her. She'd tried to get rid of the feelings but it was no use. They just grew and grew more each day. It didn't help that Nick and Melissa were more serious than before which pushed Faye away even more.

After rejecting Jake, she felt more alone because now she didn't have someone pining over her since he moved onto Cassie and her best friend was always off with her boyfriend. Who could Faye turn to now? She had no idea. Everyone in the circle was with someone. Adam and Diana, Nick and Melissa, Jake and Cassie, and Faye with herself. All these couples were pissing her off.

"Why do they get to be happy and I don't? Why does everyone but me get to be with the person they care about?"

Faye overlooked a river from the bridge she was standing on. She'd skipped another circle meeting because she couldn't stand seeing everyone be all cute and coupley with each other especially Melissa and Nick. Thinking about them infuriated her. It's not that she hated Nick. He was a cool guy but she was jealous that he was with the love of her life.

She picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the water trying to release some anger.

"What did the water do to you?"

Faye quickly turned around after hearing that unrecognizable voice speak. It was a guy who looked a few years older than her. She didn't know who he was but he didn't look too creepy.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to calm down."

"Are you okay? Look, I know you don't know me but my name's Lee."

He stepped closer to her and offered his hand.

"I'm Faye."

"Nice to meet you, Faye. So if you don't mind me asking, what's bothering you so much that you have to take it out on the water?"

He smirked and she tried not to.

"It's just my friends are too focused on their relationships and less on our—"

She stopped herself before she said the word "magic."

"Less on your what?"

"Um friendships? I'm the only single one and they're all dating."

"You don't have a boyfriend? You're beautiful. How could you not?"

Faye wanted to say because she was a sarcastic bitch to everyone but she didn't want to. She asked herself why she was even telling this guy she hardly knew all this?

"There's someone I would date but I can't because they're with someone else."

"Sometimes it's better to let go than to continue suffering by watching them be happy when you could go be happy too."

"Maybe."

Faye stared back at her reflection through the water thinking about it. Maybe she should let go of the feelings she had for Melissa because Melissa was obviously happy with Nick.

"Do you mind if I give you my number? Maybe we can hang out some time and get to know each other better?"

Faye knew he was interested in her but she wasn't. Yet she still nodded her head because she had decided to let go of Melissa and the idea of them ever being together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few days of texting and getting to know each other, Faye finally agreed to hang out with Lee later. She was in her last class of the day with Melissa.

"I just want to get out of here already. I want to go home and sleep." Melissa says.

"Why? Did you not get enough sleep or something?"

"No, I stayed up talking to Nick because he wasn't coming to school today since he's sick. Maybe you could come over?"

This was the first time in a while that Melissa was actually free but Faye didn't want to make plans. She was trying to move on.

"Um I can't. I already have plans."

"With who?"

"You don't know him."

"Does he go here?"

"No."

The bell rings and the girls quickly gather their belongins. They head out of class together.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Lee. I met him last week."

"He's not a creep right?"

"No, he's cool."

They walk out of school. Faye spots Lee immediately in his car waiting for her.

"That's him over there."

"Faye, you didn't say he was older."

"He's not that much older."

"You're not seriously thinking about hanging out with him, are you? You barely know him."

"Don't worry about me, Melissa."

"Faye…"

"Look, I'll call you right after we finish hanging out and I'll come over, okay?"

"Be careful, please?"

"Why are you so worried?"

Melissa looked away for a second then back at Faye.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend and I care about you."

"I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay. Just call me straight after so I know you are."

"I will."

Faye pulls Melissa in for a hug. She kind of liked it when Melissa worried. Their embrace lasted longer than it should have but Faye finally pulled back remembering Lee was waiting.

"I'll see you later."

She turns to leave and heads over to Lee's car. He was smiling at her the entire time she walked over. Faye got in and sat in the front passenger seat.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"So who was that girl you were with just now?"

"My best friend."

"Is she gay?"

"What? No. Why are you even asking that?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought she was by the way she looked at you and hugged you."

"She's straight and has a boyfriend."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"Why?"

"Because that means I have you all to myself."

"Maybe."

She smirked. Lee smiled and started the car's engine. Faye wasn't really into him. He was just really nice and cool to talk to. Though she still felt strongly of Melissa, she had to move on. It was never going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having hung out with Lee, Faye was on her way to Melissa's house. She'd tried calling her like she said she would after but Melissa's phone line was busy.

"Probably talking to Nick." Faye thought.

She didn't want to hang out if all Melissa was going to do was be on the phone with him. It was already annoying enough having to hear her talk about him. Faye got to her house and rang the doorbell. She waited there for a minute but there was no answer.

"Seriously? Where is she?"

Faye took out her cell phone and dialed Melissa's phone number again. This time Melissa answered.

"Hey, where are you? I'm outside your house. I tried calling you after I left Lee's."

Melissa didn't quickly answer. Faye heard her sniffle.

"Melissa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was taking a shower. I feel kind of sick."

"What's wrong? Let me come in and I'll make you soup or something."

"It's okay, Faye. I'll just take some medicine and sleep early. I don't think we can hang out anymore."

Faye sensed something else was going on. Melissa usually wasn't one to cancel plans.

"Melissa, let me in, please?"

"I don't want to get you sick."

"Melissa."

"Faye..."

Faye didn't respond. She was trying to focus on Melissa's voice for any clues on what was really going on.

"Fine but I can't talk for long. I already took medicine and I feel drowsy."

"That's okay. Just hurry up."

They hung up. Faye waited until she finally heard the door opening.

"Come in." Melissa said but did not appear in the doorway. Faye walked in and saw Melissa already heading back to her room.

"Melissa? What are you-?"

Faye quickly went after and grabbed her arm just before she reached the top of the wouldn't turn around and look at her.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Melissa finally looked at her. Her eyes had tears in them.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Nick dumped me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I guess he got tired of me."

"He's a loser. I'd never get tired of you. You're amazing, Mel."

"Not really."

Faye pulled her in for a hug.

"You are. You deserve so much better than that so no more being sad. We're going to go back downstairs, sneak some wine from your dad's cabinet. Then we'll go back upstairs, blast some good music, drink and dance till we pass out. Sound good?"

"Better than moping around."

"Right?"

"You know how to cheer me up."

"I do. I never want to see you upset. It makes me sad when you are."

"It does?"

"Yeah, I care about you a lot."

"I care about you too, Faye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Okay and he's not even that good of a kisser." Melissa repeated for the fourth time. She was no longer a happy drunk but a resentful one over the break up.

Faye didn't respond. She just took another sip of her drink trying to drown out Melissa's rant.

"And he was such a horndog. He always wanted to fuck me but I wasn't ready for that-"

"Wait, you guys never slept together during your entire long relationship?"

"No. I didn't want to."

"So you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Melissa smiled.

"Hey, I've got an idea." she asked.

"What?"

"Well, you know how we were each other's first kiss?"

"Yeah."

"How about we were each other's frst?"

"First? As in first sexually?"

"Yeah."

Faye didn't reply instantly. This was kind of a shocker.

"Faye..."

"I think you've had far too much to drink. You're not thinking clearly."

She grabs the bottle away from Melissa.

"Come on, Faye. We only have to do it once."

"Look, I'd rather discuss this when you're sober not while you're drunk and vulnerable from your break up."

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to bed. You know the way out."

She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Faye was confused and didn't understand what just happen but she gathered her things and left. She didn't want to get upset or fight with Melissa.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally a multi chapter Fayelissa fic! I had a dream about this and just had to write it.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

The next morning, Faye walked over to her locker and tried opening it. But like usual, it wouldn't budge.

"I'm getting so tired of this. I want my solo magic back."

She kept fidgeting with the lock trying to unlock it.

"Need some help?"

Faye let go of the lock and turned to her side to face Melissa.

"Sure."

They used their magic together and unlocked it.

"Thanks."

Faye opened her locker not knowing what else to say considering last night had been full of drama.

"So...thanks for coming over last night. I don't really remember much since I guess I drank my sadness away but I'm glad you were there, Faye."

"You don't remember?"

"Not much after we opened our second bottle of wine."

"We should talk then."

"Why?"

"I'll explain in a minute, Melissa. Let's just go somewhere more private."

"Class is starting in a few minutes."

"Don't worry."

She grabs her hand and leads them inside a restroom. Faye locked the door and made sure no one was around.

"Will you just tell me what's going on, Faye?"

"You got drunk and started telling me how you and Nick never slept together."

"Yeah, so?"

"So then I told you I was a virgin still too and then you suggested that we...um be each other's first."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"I must've been really wasted to suggest that. I mean it's one thing to be each other's first kiss but to take each other's virginities is just...wow."

"Yeah."

"That's way too precious to give away to just anyone. I mean you're my best friend. You're so important and so..."

Faye couldn't help herself. She started feeling hurt because she knew that no matter what she still loved Melissa. She had tried moving on but it didn't work and though Melissa and Nick broke up, she would still not get a chance with her. Melissa was straight. Faye's eyes started to tear up.

She tried to look away hoping Melissa wouldn't notice and that they would just go away.

"Faye, are you...are you crying?"

"No, I just got something in my eye."

"No, no you are. What's wrong?"

She goes to her side.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing obviously. What's going on?"

Melissa grabs her hand.

"Tell me, Faye."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll change everything. It's going to mess things up between us."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I'm-I'm in love with...you, Melissa."

Melissa doesn't say anything. Faye feels her heart beating faster and faster. She starts panicking since Melissa doesn't respond.

"Um..I should go. I don't know what I'm saying."

Faye turns to leave but Melissa grabs her arm.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yeah."

Melissa smiles.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I had a feeling that was what this was about. I felt it a long time ago but I thought you didn't feel the same so I went out with Nick."

"Wait, are you saying you had feelings for me."

"Have. I have feelings for you. I could never let them go. So what happens now?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Well, are you dating that Lee guy?"

"No. He's just a friend. Are you still hung up on Nick?"

"No way."

"Then let's see where this goes."

"I'd like that."

They smile at each other. Melissa grabs Faye's hand.

"And hey, I'm in love with you too."


	6. Final Chapter

Title: First Everything (6/6?)

Pairing: Faye/Melissa (Fayelissa)

Fandom: The Secret Circle

Written by: shemakesthesunrise

Disclaimer: The characters Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser are not mine. I do not own, nor have any official association with The Secret Circle, The CW or any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended.

Summary: AU Faye and Melissa haven't had boyfriends nor have they been involved with the Armstrong brothers. They've been really close best friends for years. The topic of first kiss comes up during a girl's night in party. Both realize they haven't done either and decide to be each other's first with the rule that nothing would change between them but eventually things do change. Will their friendship recover or be damaged for good?

A/N: I decided to give this fic another chapter since I felt like I left things off a little disappointing rather than what I wanted in the first place. The title first everything means they're each other's first everything, right? And I left out the part where they were going to be each other's first. Sexual wise. Well, after being asked for more since it was cut off "short" here's the real ending. Enjoy!

Melissa and Faye have been dating for several weeks now. Their relationship blossomed after they told each other the truth about how they felt. They were hanging out at Faye's house on a Friday night.

"Isn't it weird that your mom goes out a lot more than you do?" Melissa asked as she handed Faye a beer.

"No. She likes to go out and have fun. I like staying in and having the house to myself with my girlfriend."

Melissa smiled and sat on Faye's lap.

"I love being your girlfriend."

"I love it too."

Faye wrapped her arms over Melissa waist before leaning in to kiss her. Melissa still blushed a little even after having shared numerous kisses already.

"So we have the house to ourselves."

"We do."

Melissa grinned before speaking again.

"Do you think we've gotten close enough to um.."

"To what?"

"Be each other's first?"

"As in sleep together?"

"Yeah."

Melissa blushed again. Faye thought it was so cute when she did.

"I think so. I mean, do you feel ready?"

"Of course I do. You're not just my girlfriend but my best friend and I couldn't be happier to have you be my first everything."

"Ugh I love you, Melissa. You know exactly what to say to make my heart melt."

"You do too, Faye."

The girls stare at each other for a few seconds smiling before Melissa grabbed Faye's face and kissed her.

"Can we..."

Faye smirked and nodded. Melissa didn't even have to say it. They both knew what they wanted to do. Melissa started unbuttoning her shirt. Faye couldn't help but stare.

She took her shirt off revealing a black lace bra.

"You're so hot." Faye said as she pulled Melissa closer to her.

"So are you."

Melissa smirked before grabbing the hem of Faye's shirt and pulling it off. She bit down on her lip satisfied with the other girl's exposed torso then lunged forward and kissed her. Their lips locked for a long while until they finally pulled back for oxygen.

"Let's go upstairs?" Melissa asked breathlessly.

Faye nodded. They made their way up to Faye's room. Melissa was the first to reach bed. She sat down on the edge smiling. Faye walked in and peered over this beautiful image and smiled.

"Come here." Melissa asked.

Faye walked over and stood in front of her. Melissa grabbed one of Faye's hands.

"Will you make love to me?"

"You know I will."

They both smiled. Faye leaned down and kissed Melissa on the lips before starting to pull down her shorts. Melissa's hands found their way to Faye's jeans and began unzipping them. Soon both girls were just in their undergarments. They sat across from each other.

Their smiles grew. Both nervous yet exited at the same time until finally Faye made the first move. She was always the more dominant one of the pair. She gave Melissa a kiss before gently placing her down onto the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Faye asked while hovering over her.

"Yes. I want you to be my first everything."

Faye tried not to blush and smirked instead. Melissa placed her hand on the back of Faye's neck and pulled her in for another kiss initiating things all over again. Faye didn't hesitate in taking off the rest of what Melissa was wearing. She kissed down her neck while one of her hands found its way up one of Melissa's thighs.

"Fuck you're so wet." Faye said.

Melissa smiled before biting down on her bottom lip.

"Just for you, baby."

Faye didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen this side of her best friend before but loved it. She rubbed over her center then took her hand off.

"I can't wait to taste you."

"You want to?"

"Of course."

With that being said, Faye licked Melissa's cum off her fingers. Melissa watched and got so turned on.

"Faye, get in me please?"

"I will but I want to treasure this moment for a second. This will be our first time and I want it to be perfect."

"It is don't worry. I couldn't be happier it's with you."

Faye kissed her then went back to pleasing Melissa. She kissed her inner thighs before going down on her. A soft moan came out from Melissa's mouth satisfying Faye. She licked once more before pushing a finger inside her. Melissa's moan grew louder.

"Be gentle."

"Of course, babe. I wouldn't want to make our first time painful."

Faye pushed in and out softly. She couldn't wait to find out what Melissa liked in bed and what made her feel so good. She picked up the pace as she felt Melissa tense up and tighten. Melissa started moaning louder until she came in Faye's arms.

"That was amazing. You're so good, babe." Melissa said as she sat up and grabbed Faye's face for a kiss.

"I'm glad I could please you."

"And now it's your turn."

Melissa smirked before pushing Faye down on the bed. She was shorter than her taller girlfriend but she liked it that way. She unhooked her bra and pulled her panties off before gazing at Faye's incredibly sexy physique.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Melissa."

Melissa leaned down and kissed Faye. Her hands wandered on her waist loving every inch of soft skin underneath her. She reached down and made her way inside Faye. Melissa smiled.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's this wet."

Faye smirked.

"Just for you."

Melissa pushed a finger inside. Faye bit down on her lip trying not to moan but failed. Melissa began pleasing her soft and slow.

"Oh, Melissa. Don't stop."

Hearing and seeing the girl beneath her in this state was making Melissa so turned on. She loved knowing Faye was loving this as much as she was. She picked up the pace gently noticing Faye tense up. She was close and Melissa needed to give her that final spark. She went faster and Faye gave one final moan as she came.

"Fuck. That was so good babe."

"I'm glad."

"Come here. Lay next to me."

Melissa did as she was told. Faye grabbed her hand and held it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Faye."

"You're my first everything."

"So are you."

They smiled at each other before getting closer and cuddling. They both knew they were perfect together.


End file.
